Integrated circuits (ICs) are developed in order to process information. Every IC has some inputs (or input ports) and some outputs (or output ports). The IC receives input data, processes the data and then outputs the results. At the stage of IC development, the algorithm (or set of rules) that determines the instructions for processing the data is usually described by means of a high-level description language such as C++ , RTL Verilog, or the like. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus of IC implementation based on a C++ language description to evaluate the C++ language description.